Express the percent as a decimal. $147\%$
$147$ percent = $147$ per cent = $147$ per hundred $147\% = \dfrac{147}{100}$ $\hphantom{147\%} = 1.47$ Another way to convert a percent to a decimal is to divide by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the left) and remove the percent sign.